


【郭麒麟】小破车1号

by Shanyunwuhai



Category: DYS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanyunwuhai/pseuds/Shanyunwuhai
Summary: 这篇文改过了的 之前的原稿只有截图我一边打一边改的





	【郭麒麟】小破车1号

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文改过了的 之前的原稿只有截图  
> 我一边打一边改的

今日是你第一次亲眼在台下看到郭麒麟演《大西厢》，不得不说他演的崔莺莺真的是好看极了，当然唱的也是悦耳动听。  
在表演快要结束时，你瞧瞧跑去后台等他。  
郭麒麟一下台就看到你坐在椅子上等着他，你连忙向他跑去，扑进他的怀里。他怕你摔跤便伸手稳稳的接住你，嘴里却还跟个老妈子一样不停念叨着：“慢点儿慢点儿，多大的人了，怎么还跟个小孩子似得。”  
你朝他吐吐舌头，冲着身边一众师兄师弟们说：“抱歉啊各位，我带大林去卸妆了。”  
说完你就拉着他跑进化妆间，根本就没注意到身后一群人的眼神。  
此时的化妆间一个人都没有，一进去你就迫不及待的吻上郭麒麟的唇。令你意外的是，他却把你给推开了。  
你用疑惑的眼神看着他，完全没摸清楚他此刻的想法。  
郭麒麟伸手摸了摸头，眼神四处瞟：“嗯……媳妇儿，等等好吗？我还没卸妆换衣服。”  
等郭麒麟卸好妆换好衣服回来的时候就看到你一脸淡定的靠在化妆台上刷着手机。  
你抬头看了他一眼，轻佻左眉，“都弄好了？”  
郭麒麟看着你呆呆的点点头，应了一句好了。  
你放下手机走到他的面前，伸手环住他的脖子，“你给我把头低下来，我亲不到你。”  
唇与唇的亲密接触勾勒出一条条银丝，而房间里的温度也随之上升。你的手不老实的伸进了他上衣的衣摆里，从下往上摸去。现在的郭麒麟再也不似以前一般胖，而是经过长时间汗水的挥洒后有了一点点腹肌。同时，你也将唇贴近了他的脖颈，在上面留下了一个又一个暧昧的痕迹。  
“大林，你今天在台上可真诱人啊……我早就想把你给吃干抹净了。”  
你的话惹着这个大男孩红透了脸，明明大你两岁，此刻却跟个小媳妇儿似得。  
不过，你并没有给他多余的时间去继续害羞，而是选择蹲下来拉开了他裤子的拉链让小麒麟给弹了出来。可以很明显的看到，他的小麒麟已经涨大了一圈。  
当你用舌头去接触他的顶端时，郭麒麟的身子微微颤抖，而他嘴中也冒出一声闷哼。  
看到这幅场景，你便更加卖力的去服侍他，让他更加舒服。随着你逐渐加快的速度，他的喘息声也越来越大。  
“呼……呼……”  
终于，在他快要高潮的时候你却突然停了下来。此时的郭麒麟眼睛里已经溢满了情欲，也写满了对于你身体的渴望。  
你主动把裙子给脱下来，笑眯眯的看着他：“想要啊？那就进来啊，别磨磨唧唧的跟个娘们儿似得。”  
化妆间里安静了一瞬。但是他接下来的动作却令你震惊。  
郭麒麟一把把你按在化妆台上，而后便挺身进入你的身体里。  
过度紧致的甬道害的郭麒麟差点缴械，他深吸一口气，扭动腰肢在你的体内冲撞。  
“嗯……郭麒麟，你给我轻点啊……哈……”快感刺激着你的大脑，还不够，你渴望着更多来自郭麒麟的爱。性欲是最原始的东西，也是令你忘掉一切的东西。  
抬头看了看镜子里的自己和郭麒麟，这简直就是一副活春宫图。“哈……郭麒麟，你、你看啊。你明明对我……对我这么着迷。”  
他愣了一下，直接一顶到底，一股温热的液体冲入体内。  
“你傻不傻。我最爱的只有你。”


End file.
